The Heroine
Previous Versions can be found here. The Heroine (a.k.a. Undyne the Undying) is the third DT card added to the game. When killed, instead of being removed from the board, The Heroine will re-appear back on the board straight away with -2/-2. This will continue on until her HP reaches zero upon being summoned again. When her ability is used, it will not cost extra gold. Nothing will carry over to the resurrected version of Undyne the Undying. This includes things like KR, Taunt and even changes of ATK and HP (both increases and decreases). So even if you use cards like Toriel or when she's in her first form (of 10/10), she will return as a 8/8 monster upon death. Her ability justifies her price, as she is the first card to have an ability that summons monsters to the board, instead of ones that add cards to your hand or deck. In total she has 30 HP and ATK amongst her resurrections. When killed whilst attacking, she will act like a newly summoned card, so she will not be able to attack again in that turn unless cards such as Final Charge are applied to her. Also, as of Beta 8.3.2, she will no longer trigger On summon effects when returned to the board. This includes the effects of cards like Nice Cream Guy, Politics Bear and Heats Flamesman. Since it gets weaker and less viable when its effect is used, a powerful combo is to use Will to Fight/Break/Doggo when it's at 2/2 or 4/4 so that you can refresh her stats to 10/10. If its cost stays the same, you can also use Red Bird to instantly return it to 10/10. Two great counters of her are Dimensional Box and Chaos Duck, both of which are able to instantly remove her from play (if Dimensional Box is used alongside the same 4 cards mentioned above). Determination The Heroine is a Determination card, and as with all cards of this rarity, it can't be Silenced. It can also only be obtained through: * Normal Packs (with great luck); * Final Packs (which you get 1 of at LV 200); * Special Events (mostly on Twitter); * Crafting with DT Fragments. You can get DT Fragments by reaching Ruby IV or higher in Ranked. (Ruby = 1; Diamond = 1; Legend = 2) Card Skins * Try Harder (by Moonlightring) * True Hero (by Darky) * The Hero (by Zoomlightbulbs) * Last One Standing (by Jake Horror) * Rough Fish (by Diamaincrah) * Hero of Humanity (by Jacky Bunny - Fan Artist) ** Only available through Pass Quests Trivia * In Beta 10.1 when Another Chance was used on this card, instead of dying at 2/2, it will have 0/1, give this 6 lives instead of 5 and a total of 31 HP instead of 30. * Before Beta 20.0, it had 'Cannot be Silenced', even though DTs can't normally be silenced. * Since Beta 30.0, Legendary and Determinaion monsters summoned in any way will trigger their Theme. This includes each stage of The Heroine, and her Theme was shortened because of it. Category:Skin